nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder-Blue
Wonder-Blue ' is one of the main heroes in ''The Wonderful 101, and a member of the CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service. His real name is '''Eliot Hooker, and he is an LAPD Detective outside of being a Superhero. He attacks with his Valiantium Blade. He is the Wonderful One of the Los Angeles division. History In-Game Bio A Wonderful One whose cover occupation is as a detective for the Los Angeles Police Department. Though young, he has gained experience and success in a variety of missions: taking down warring mafia families, counter-terrorism, and even taking part in military operations. Having a strong sense of identity and a stronger dislike for authority, Blue is not the easiest Wonderful One to deal with in the organization; however, his ability to act quickly and make decisions in the blink of an eye has led to a chain of successful missions. Yet despite these successes, his hotheaded personality makes Blue prone to losing himself in anger, peppering his record with a significant number of failures. Blue insists on making a scene for everyone to see, so in combat he acts arrogant, taunting the enemy, and is prone to posturing into different poses that might look “cool.” Unfortunately, reactions to his antics are conspicuous in their absence. Poor at teamwork and preferring to work alone, Blue does not actively seek meaningful relationships with others. Instead, he accepts only those who are able to prove their skills, but this acceptance leads to a deep respect. He can even be paranoid to the extent of alienating potential allies. Ever since Blue's older brother was betrayed by his partner (who was in fact Vijounne in disguise), he has dedicated himself to exacting revenge on her, even if doing so puts himself and his teammates at risk. His weapon, the Valiantium Blade, is said to become sharper with every slice, forged with a special alloy able to cut through anything in the galaxy. His Unite Sword can deal lethal blows to even battleships. As a young boy, he lost his beloved older brother to a nefarious GEATHJERK plot, leading him to despise the alien invaders with a deep-seated passion. His hatred and desire for revenge is especially strong against the GEATHJERK operative known as Vijounne. As a detective, and as a Wonderful One, Wonder-Blue has faced many challenges, resulting in an almost unhealthy amount of self-confidence. This goes some way toward explaining why he is not too eager to embrace newbie Wonder-Red as the new leader. Because of his pride, Wonder-Blue never misses an opportunity to make himself look cool, but he’s either too incompetent or just plain unlucky, because he always ends up making a fool of himself and becoming the laughing stock of the group. Regardless of his constant banter, his skills as a swordsman are second to none. This has earned him the nickname of “The Supersonic Blade”. It goes without saying that this name is derived from his Valiantium Blade, which he puts to devastating use in his Unite Sword attacks. Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Wonder-Blue appeared as a trophy exclusive to the Wii U version. Trophy Description "A Wonderful One from the Los Angeles field office. Even off duty, he's a dashing police detective...but he can be a little clumsy at times. He resents Wonder-Red for taking the role of leader despite being new to the team, and the two have a caustic relationship. Still, his trademark Unite Sword attack is a valuable asset." Trivia *In Bayonetta 2, the Hierarchy of Laguna Book state that Valiance's blade is named the Valiantium Blade and is prophesized to help a team of over a hundred heros to save humanity from an invasion. This is an obvious reference to Wonder Blue and his sword. Category:Playable characters Category:The Wonderful 101 characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits